Harry Gets Sick
by frankilyc
Summary: After falling in a lake, harry gets seriously sick, worrying his friends Ron and Hermione. It also comes to the attention to Remus that something has to be done.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I have just rebuilt my own story out of the characters.**

Harry walked into the common room late one night. He was wearing his Quiddich robes and was soaking wet.

"What on earth have you been doing, Harry!?" Hermione almost shouted as she stood up from her seat next to the fire place rushing over to him.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, "Nice to see you too!" He chuckled shivering as he went over to the fireplace trying to warm up.

"Oh, ha ha, but, seriously. What happened?" She said pulling off his soaking Gryffindor coloured robes leaving Harry in his jumper and pants. "You're freezing!"

"I know," Harry pointed out, "After Quiddich practice had finished we all went to play flying tag by the pond on the edge of the forest and Fred fell and broke his arm on a chunk of ice next to the lake."

"WHAT!? Is he alright?" She asked Harry.

"Oh, he's fine." Harry muttered.

"Oh, well, I guess that's good. But it had nothing to do with the fact that you are wet and freezing cold." She concluded.

"No, as I was saying, we were playing and Fred broke his arm. We all flew down to see if he was alright and as I was about to place my feet on the ground I misjudged where I was going to land-"He was saying.

"Right..." Hermione started. Harry squatted and sat on the warm carpet by the fire, desperate to become warm again.

"Turns out I landed on the lake that had frozen over. Well, it wasn't able to take my weight and I fell right through the ice. Ron's gone with Fred to the Hospital Wing. He should be back soon."He murmured, a little embarrassed at how clumsy he could be.

Hermione had a look of concern on her face. "Oh, Harry! You really could have hurt yourself falling through ice like that. What if-"

"But, I'm fine!"Harry said almost laughing at how protective she could be.

"Luckily..." Hermione pointed out. Harry turned around and glared at her. "Sorry," she said defensively, "But, it's true." They sat in silence for a moment. Hermione was watching Harry rubbing his hands together and placing them as close to the fire as was possible, without burning them. She had to say something, "Harry, that isn't going to work. All you are going to do is burn yourself. You must get out of those freezing cold clothes before you catch a cold!"

Harry knew that she was right, so he stood up very slowly as his head was starting to become rather heavy and started to make his way upstairs to his dorm when he turned around made a salute imitation with his hand and said, "Yes, Sir!" he grinned and stomped up the stairs.

Hermione watched him leave with her lips squeezed together, "Ha ha, Well, don't ask me for help if you come down with a cold!" She said half heartedly; of course if one of her friends caught a cold she would be willing to help.

Just as she had finished her sentence there was a noise coming from just outside the boys dormitories, "ACHOO!" Hermione sat down on the couch and rolled her eyes waiting for Harry to come back.

Harry stripped his cold and wet clothing off and dumped them in his washing pile, he would clean them with a spell later. At the moment his priority was to make himself warm again. He wasn't sure how he would feel standing underneath a hot shower after his skin had been so cold, it would surely feel like it is burning him.

After his shower, which wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he got dressed into one of the jumpers that Mrs. Weasly had made for him earlier that year and a pair of blue jeans. His shower had made an improvement but, he was still freezing cold, his head felt like it was a bowling ball, he had the slight start of a headache and his nose was starting to become scratchy and drippy.

Just as he was about to enter the common room again he felt the tickling in his nose, ACHOO! ACHOO!...AAAACHOOO! He sighed as he finished his last sneeze.

Hermione who had known that Harry was coming because of the sneezing sound was up in a flash and standing, waiting for him in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Harry Potter," she squealed, "What did I tell you! I knew you were going to come down with something. It wa-" she was cut short by Harry holding his hand up to her and closing his eyes, telling her that he was about to sneeze, ACHOO, AACHOO,AAAAAACCCCHHHHHOOOOOO!" Harry gulped, his eyes were watering. He could feel the scratchiness of his throat as it was becoming raw from sneezing.

"Bless you," Hermione blinked, "Do you think you should go to the Hospital Wing, Harry?" She asked looking a little concerned.

"No, Herbiony" Harry said, his nose was blocked and his voice sounded scratchy. " I just need to sit down for a bit."

"Harry-"

"I'm fine!"

"Ok"

Harry went over to the seat next to the fire and sat down in the large chair. He curled himself into a ball and hooked his arms around his feet. Hermione went over to sit in the chair next to him and got her book out and started to read it.

"What's that you have got there?" Harry asked, looking like he was going to sneeze again. He held his hand up to his face, ACHOO! He really did feel dreadful, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione that.

Hermione reached into her bag that held everything in it and pulled out a packet of tissues and gave them to Harry.

"Thags"He snuffled.

Hermione watched Harry for a couple of seconds. She took in his body posture which was curled up like he was trying to keep himself warm, the look in his eyes as they were drooping down and his lightly flushed cheeks. No matter what he said to her, she knew that he was not feeling well and he didn't look it either. But, as she knew how Harry would yell at her for saying something she went back to the question. "Oh, this? This is a new book that I got from Ginny. It is all about magical beasts. At the moment I am reading about the 'Enchanted Fiski' which is a golden cat-looking animal, except it can swim in salt water only."

"Sounds amazing." Harry said, but he really couldn't care less about 'Enchanted Fiski's at the moment. His nose was dripping into the back of his throat and his head was starting to become rather sore.

"Oh, it is. Would you like me to read some to you?" She asked, in an excited tone.

Harry closed his eyes, pulling his feet in closer as he was freezing cold and nodded for her to start reading. As soon as Hermione started reading Harry started to fall into a sleep. She could have only been about three pages into the chapter when Harry was finally out to it.

Harry could hear voices as he was sleeping.

_"Come on Hermione, let's wake him. He won't want to miss Christmas dinner."_

_"No, Ronald. He wasn't feeling all that well before and he is sleeping so soundly, it would be cruel to wake him up."_

_"It would be cruel to make him miss Christmas dinner!"_

_"Look at him! He's white as a sheep and maybe a slight shade of green as well!"_

_"I guess he is looking a little Peaky,"_

_"Just a LITTLE!"_

_"Come on, would you want to miss it?"_

_"If it means to take care of Harry, then yes I would. Do you mind bringing up some food for us? When Harry is awake, I am sure he would like some."_

_"BUT-" _

"Guys, shut up!" Harry mumbled.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione were by his side.

"How are you?" Hermione queried. Harry held his hand up feeling another round of sneezes hitting him. ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO,ACHOO, AAACCCHHHOOO!

" That good huh?" Ron laughed as he easily dodged Harry's feeble attempt to wack him.

Harry actually was feeling terrible. His head felt like it was about double its normal size and like it was about to explode. His temple was throbbing in pain, it also felt like there were light feathers floating around and made him feel fuzzy and his nose...HIS NOSE was another big problem. His throat was really scratchy and he knew that he needed to grab a drink.

"Harry you really should go to the Hosp-" Hermione started.

"No, Hermione! I am not going. I have just a simple cold, nothing that I need to worry anyone with." He said aggravated. He stood up to go and grab a drink, he was half way across the room when his head started to tingle. He could see stars in his eyes, he swayed on the spot and started to fall. On his way down he felt strong hands grab him and pull him back into a standing position.

**I am working on the next chapter now, so it should be up really soon. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks**


End file.
